


Idols and Fantasies

by gwynndelous (Eristastic)



Series: SouKisu University AU [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eristastic/pseuds/gwynndelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just banter that turns dirty. Seems to happen a lot, where these two are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols and Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: any opinions on the subject of various idol games/shows expressed in this story do not reflect the opinion of the author (although I do share Sousuke's preference)

“Can we at least _talk_ about this?” Sousuke tried again, completely exasperated now.

“I fail to see what there is to talk about, _Yamazaki_ ,” Rin spat the word, fuming at the ears as he bent down to tie his shoes. Makoto watched him from the sofa with a pained (but unsurprised) expression.

“We could start with how you’re acting like a five year old.”

“Your boyfriend locked himself in the bathroom to avoid me and you’re calling _me_ a five year old?”

“Okay, you’re both being idiots but that doesn’t excuse either of you. Can you honestly not agree to disagree rather than storm out of the apartment?”

“I would be delighted to come to a mature agreement but I will _not_ stand to be insulted in my own house.” Rin had reached his coat now and Makoto followed him, resigned to the idea of their imminent departure.

“I was insulting your piss-poor taste in characters, not you,” a muffled voice called from the bathroom.

“That’s it! I’m gone! Count yourself lucky Makoto’s got the house free tonight and I’m not kicking you two out!”

“Like hell you could,” Kisumi retorted petulantly. “You _know_ I’m not out to my parents yet.”

“Well, maybe if you stopped being a useless freeloa-” Makoto pushed Rin out of the door hurriedly before the argument could turn serious, humming calming noises and waving back to Sousuke as he shut the door.

There was a meek click as the bathroom door unlocked, and Kisumi sauntered out, stretching. Sousuke cocked an eyebrow which, as usual, was just met with a dazzling smile.

“You need to stop doing this every time one of you mentions Love Live, for god’s sake.”

“What can I say? Rin’s a hot-headed opponent and I can’t resist,” Kisumi said coolly, waltzing to the newly-vacated sofa and patting the space beside him insistently until Sousuke sat down.

“You can say that as much as you like, but you get invested too.”

“Sou, you just don’t _understand_. We’re dedicated to these girls!”

“Should I be jealous?”

“If you got your own favourite, no.”

“I’m not getting into that game. The second I do, I know you two will pounce on me to choose a side.”

“It’s _important_ to us.”

“I know,” Sousuke smiled fondly, running a hand through Kisumi’s hair.

“You’re not into The Idolm@ster instead, are you?”

It took Sousuke a few seconds to even remember the name, from some distant insult that had once been thrown between Rin and Kisumi.

“Would you still love me if I were?”

There was an uncomfortably long waiting period, before, “…Yes. It would be difficult, but my love for you would surpass it, I’m sure.” Kisumi looked up at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes. “I’m certain.”

“Good. But no, I’m not.” He waited for Kisumi’s exaggerated sigh of relief to finish. “I did use to be a little obsessed with UtaPri, though.”

“That game with the guy idols?”

“That’s the one. It was easier for me to get into, seeing as I’m…you know…” He searched for the right way of phrasing it, but Kisumi just nodded.

“A hundred percent not into girls, I feel you. Who was your favourite?”

Sousuke had to think about that one. “I had a soft spot for Shou because he occasionally reminded me of Rin, but it was probably Ren.”

“Isn’t that the guy with the saxophone?” Kisumi asked with a smirk, and Sousuke laughed at the memory.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s him alright.”

Kisumi made an amused sound, snuggling deeper into Sousuke’s side, fluffy hair just at the right height to tickle his nose. “Does _he_ remind you of anyone?”

“Let’s see…flirtatious, shameless, and with great hair: now if only I knew someone like that…”

“Oh, you love my hair.”

“I’d fear for my life if I didn’t.” But Sousuke knew there were limits to his teasing, and, as Kisumi’s smile grew noticeably tighter, he added, “And I do love it.” It wasn’t the most imaginative thing he could have said, but Kisumi understood, and appreciated, the gesture.

“I take it you didn’t get as obsessed as we are, though.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve met me, but the idea of me ever getting as obsessed as you two are over your favourite characters is a little implausible.” Kisumi’s giggle was like a spring breeze through chimes (and he _must_ have practised it because it just wasn’t _fair_ that anyone could be that charming without putting effort in). “Oh, but I did try and take up the guitar because of it, at one point.”

“Not the saxophone?” his voice was teasing.

“Can you really see me with a saxophone?”

“Well, I can’t say I can really see you with a guitar aside from in some more far-fetched fantasies, so.”

“Oh?” Sousuke hummed. “Do tell me more.”

“Sou…” Kisumi whined happily. “You’re not going to make me recount a fantasy to you, are you? That’s just embarrassing.”

“That’s why it’s fun. Come on!”

Making a grating ‘ehhh’ sound, Kisumi wriggled back into Sousuke’s chest, as if physically evading the subject.

“Are you actually embarrassed?” Sousuke grinned widely. “I don’t think I’ve seen that before.”

“It’s because it’s _weird_. I mean, it’s normal to find guitars sexy – most people tend to, and all – but it’s weird to imagine _you_ doing it, right? Come on, Sou: you’ve imagined me doing some totally out of character things that you wouldn’t want to say out loud too, right?”

“I…” Images that were _really not welcome at that point in time_ started to flash through Sousuke’s mind and he had to shut his mouth lest he say something that could be used against him.

Kisumi stopped burrowing backwards. “You know, I’m going to go ahead and take that thing I can feel against my hip as a yes.”

“Very perceptive,” Sousuke said, internally smothering the growing feeling of ‘I would like to be swallowed into this very couch’ that he still sometimes got despite their relationship being months old.

Kisumi turned around, smiling knowingly, and gently put his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders, moving in to kiss at the base of his neck. He started off delicate (he always did) before beginning to suck harder, working his way up to Sousuke’s jawline and moaning softly as he felt hands on his ass, pulling him closer. Slowly, far too slowly, he reached the corner of Sousuke’s mouth and the man nearly growled, taking Kisumi’s bottom lip in his teeth.

Kisumi laughed prettily into his mouth, wrapping his arms lazily around Sousuke’s neck, and nudged the man’s teeth open with his tongue, tilting his head to the perfect angle he knew by heart now.

All too soon he moved backwards slightly, making sure to grind over Sousuke’s crotch in doing so, and licked his lips, eyes heavy-lidded. “Care to share what you’ve been thinking about me?” he said, the smile audible.

Sousuke took up the challenge, one hand cupping Kisumi’s face as the other man nuzzled into it with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “You really want to know?”

“Don’t be coy now.”

Sousuke grinned. “Then…lately I’ve been thinking a lot about you tying me up, hands and feet so I can’t do anything, then getting yourself off in full view, just too far for me to reach, even with my mouth. Or you, dressed in full black lace and leather lingerie, making excellent use of a cock ring on me. Or even just me fucking you against a wall so hard, so good that you rake your nails down my back until I bleed.” He noted Kisumi hitched breath with satisfaction and ever so slightly palmed against the man’s crotch, just enough to get him to groan.

But Kisumi purred. “That’s _good_. Why don’t you show me, now?”

And to that, there was only one answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really feel like leaping into smut now, unfortunately. 
> 
> Also, I’ve noticed for a while, but there’s way too much smiling going on in my fics. I’m having to find more and more inventive ways of phrasing it and it’s not working.


End file.
